Persona 3: Resurrection Ch 1
by Mr.Thoughtless
Summary: 2 years have passed after the events of Persona 3: FES The Answer. A boy who seems to have connections with Minato Arisato will soon begin his own journey to discover the very origins of what and how Personas came to be...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Prologue

Iwatodai, a modern Japanese city built and funded by the multi-billion dollar industry known as the Kirijo Group. During the day, it is a nice city with most of its inhabitors friendly. But during midnight, something dark happens...something evil...

2 years ago...

Huff* Pant* Pant*

"Go away!", I screamed.

But the monsters, these creatures with some type of black aura surrounding them, didn't heel. They were just coming right after me. Their eyes, black, and their claws, bloody, were reaching towards me. I darted as fast as I could, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before they would reach me. As I looked back to see how close they were to me, I accidentally tripped on a large crack on the side walk. The fall twisted my ankle and immobilized me.

"Shit! Come on stupid leg! It's just a sprain! Come on!", I screamed to myself.

Just as I turned around, the monsters were ready to pounce on me. I closed my eyes and screamed from the top of my lungs:

"NOOOOOO!"

"PERSONA!"

*Bang!

…...After a couple seconds, I opened my eyes.

In my mind, I was thinking, "I'm dead...For sure, I'm dead...", but when opened my eyes, all I saw was blood across the pavement.

More shocked than relieved, I panicked.

"Wh-What the-? Where did all those monsters go?"

Suddenly, I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

As I turned around, I saw a teenager, probably a bit older than me, with blue hair and wearing a high-school uniform.

Though still in shocked, I still managed to stammer out a question.

"Ye-Yeah... D-Did you do this?"

The blue-haired boy was silent, but nodded his head. He helped me get up and carried me to a safe place near the alley of the street. After tending my leg and making sure that there were no more signs of enemies nearby, he was ready to leave. Right before he left to the blood-stained streets, I quickly asked him a question.

"Wh-What's your name?"

The boy stared back. A moment of silence occurred.

"O-Okay. Never mind. You don't have to-"

"...Minato"

"Huh?"

"My name is Minato Arisato."

He smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Ch.1 – Awakening

2 years later...

"WAIT!"

*Pant *Pant *Pant

I woke up from that same dream I had 3 years ago. Why do I keep having these visions? It's only a dream, but for some reason, I had a strange premonition that it was a key link that tied together with something great.

"Man, what a nightmare..."

*Sigh...

"But that nightmare seemed so real...Almost like I actually was in that dream..."

While I was pondering, I heard loud knocks on my door.

*KNOCK

*KNOCK

*KNOCK

"Kyusei! You better be done changing right now! Or else you're going to be late for school!"

"Shit!", I thought to myself. "Today's the first day of high school!".

I quickly got up and started changing into my brand new uniforms I got yesterday and hurried downstairs. After eating my breakfast quickly, I left for school.

"Please make the train wait for me!", I prayed.

I quickly darted towards Iwatodai Station and quickly bought my ticket. Frantically searching for the designated train, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", said the stranger.

"Oh, sorry."

I bowed my head as a manner of apology . When I looked back up, the stranger turned out to be a cute girl. Her hair was up to her shoulders and had beautiful hazel eyes. Her body was shaped so beautifully that-

"Ahem. Do I have something on my face?"

I flustered, "Oh...Uh...I'm really sorry."

"Hmph. Whatever. Just watch where you're going next time, okay?"

"Yeah...I will."

*Ding, Dong, Dang

"The train for Gekkoukan High School is now leaving. The train for Gekkoukan High School is now leaving."

"Shit!", I yelled to myself. "Hey listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Huh?"

"Later!"

I bolted towards the train and just as I saw the train, it was already moving.

"No! Wait! Please stop!", I yelled earnestly.

"Hey conductor! Stop the train! We have another student coming here!", said someone.

A tall, but lean man wearing a baseball cap managed to halt the train. As the door opened, I quickly ran inside the crowded train.

While trying to get through the crowd of people, I managed to see my savior. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally stood next to him.

"Thanks", I told him.

"Hm? Oh yeah! No problem!", said the guy. "Anything for a fellow student!"

"Huh?"

At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, until I managed to see his school uniform. The uniform's badge proudly stated Gekkoukan High.

"Oh! You go to Gekkoukan too?", I asked.

"Yep!", he said. "Hmm...I've never seen you around school... You new this year?"

"Yeah, I just entered Gekkoukan this year."

"Kehehehe...Fresh meat... *slurp"

"Huh?"

"Speaking of Gekkoukan, I spot another student. Hey conductor! There's another one coming here!"

The doors opened once again and let in a girl. As a matter of fact, the same girl I bumped into earlier.

"Whew!", she cries out. "That was close!"

"What? No thank you? You could at least say that to me after I just stopped the train for you.", said the male student.

"Psh. As if. You should be saying that to me instead. Afterall, I'm the one that helped you study for last year's mid-term."

"H-Hey! Come on! That was last year! And besides I bought you lunch after, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Oh! By the way, I want you to meet the new guy coming to school with us."

The male student pointed towards me.

"This is...uh...this is...crap... Hey kid, what's your name?"

"It's Kyusei. Kyusei Yukyou. First Year", I replied back.

"I'm Junpei Iori, Third Year. And Little Miss Cranky here is Yukari Takeba, also a Third Year."

"Yeah, I met her before", I stupidly blurted out.

"Wha? Takeba, you already met the new kid? Just how many guys you playing around with?", exclaimed Iori-Sempai.

"Oh will you shut up, Stupei? And besides, it was an accidental meeting. We just bumped into each other in the train station.", yelled Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh sure~ you did."

"Junpei, do you ever shut up?"

"Hahaha! Only playin' around with you, Takeba!"

Soon, the three of us got to know each other better and discussed going back to school. After our short conversation, we finally arrived to Gekkoukan High School.


End file.
